guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Special Delivery
Overview Summary #Tell Field General Hayao to deploy the Zaishen. #Talk to Castellan Puuba about Jerek. #Deliver the orders to Jerek. #See Castellan Puuba for your reward. Obtained from :First Spear Dehvad in Kamadan, Jewel of Istan Requirements :Nightfall Character :Bad Tide Rising Reward :*1,000 XP :*100 Gold :*10 Sunspear Promotion Points Dialogue :"Kormir ordered me to take care of her council responsibilities. She wants you to coordinate defense preparations with Field General Hayao of the Zaishen, and also deliver her orders of field promotion to the Acting Spearmarshal while she's away. The big news is that she's appointing Jerek! He's a tried and true member of the Sunspears, so I can see why Kormir would appoint him.... He'll certainly keep things running. He's not really much of a Warrior, but he's a great scroll tender. Anyway, go speak to Field General Hayao, then take these orders to Jerek. Oh, you might want to talk to Castellan Puuba before you deliver Jerek's orders. They used to be friends." ::Accept: "I will see to it!" ::Reject: "A pencil pusher? Get someone else to deliver those orders." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Field General Hayao) :"We will deploy our Zaishen around the areas you have requested. I must say you have quite the tactical mind and would do well as a Zaishen. I was impressed by your fighting abilities against the darkness. Some of our Zaishen trainees could learn from your example. Talk to me again if you are interested." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Castellan Puuba) :"Jerek, eh? An interesting choice. Let me tell you about Jerek. He gets along well with the consulate and is responsible, in part, for our good relations with the Istani. But, he was passed over as Spearmarshal when Kormir was chosen, and takes out his resentment on anyone she favors. It was a long time ago, but he has never forgiven her. I tell you this because he may not take well to seeing Kormir's best and brightest come charging into his homestead. :He has a place in the Issnur Isles not far from Kodlonu Hamlet. Good luck delivering his orders." Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Jerek: "So you are Kormir's rising star, eh? Let's see what you're made of before we talk!" Intermediate Dialogue 4 (Jerek) :"So Kormir has ordered me out of retirement to become Spearmarshal. I'm surprised, given our past. But, it's about time. While she's been dabbling about in the ruins of the old city, the corsairs have gained unprecedented strength. Well, we shall set the Sunspears back on the right path. By the time she gets back, Elder Suhl will appoint me Spearmarshal... permanently." Reward Dialogue :"I can't say everyone will be glad to have Jerek back. We were friends before that mess when Kormir became Spearmarshal. You should be especially careful. He likes to pull rank, and tends to lead through intimidation and petty rules rather than action. Talk to me again before you report to him. I can give you some help with dealing with the man." Followup :Big News, Small Package Walkthrough You will find General Hayao in the Sun Docks, after speaking to him, map travel over to the Sunspear Great Hall to speak with Castellan Puuba. Next, map travel to Kodlonu Hamlet and then head for Jerek from there. He will attack your party as you approach him, so be ready. After "defeating" him, you can talk to him and then return to the Sunspear Great Hall to claim your reward from Castellan Puuba. Notes *During Intermediate Dialogue 1 from Field General Hayao, he makes mention that some trainees that could learn from your example; he is talking about the Zaishen Elite quest, which will also now be available to you. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Sunspear points